Daniel
Daniel is a character from the Loud House, he is Lincoln and Clyde's best friend, and Luan has a crush on him. Appearance He is a light skinned african american who has light brown skin, black hair, black eyebrawls and turquoise eyes (as seen in The Luck of the Loud.) He is usually seen wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a gray sweatshirt with a short zipper and wears a indigo long sleeve shirt. he always wears it and does not care about the climate. he usually washes his sweatshirt every day before the day starts. Personality Daniel is kind, good-natured, and happy with a positive attitude towards almost everyone he meets, he is sometimes mean to people when they are being mean to him, he is often to help his bratty sister, Susan. Family Juile (His mom) She is the mother of Daniel and Susan, however, she loves her kids but sometimes grounds them when they are misbehaving. Joey (His dad) He is the gather of Daniel and Susan, however, he loves his kids but sometimes pays more attention to a game on his phone (a game that resembles Candy Crush) and watching TV. Susan (His sister) She is the spoiled sister of Daniel, she is a lot like Lola but she forces Daniel to go to tea parties with Lola (Her best friend) and does bad things and frames it on Daniel. Young Daniel He was best friends with Clyde and became best friends with Lincoln when they first met him, he wears his indigo long sleeve shirt, white shorts and brown shoes. Alter Egos The Radioactive Dan (A superhero that joins Ace Savvy (Lincoln), One Eyed Jack (Clyde) and Ace Savvy's super sidekicks (Lincoln's Sisters) Relationships His Parents and his sister He loves his family dearly, although his mom sometimes is nice but not when she grounds him, and when his dad sometimes can be swell, but sometimes be agresive against him when he is not behaving, and when his sister can be unlikable to him. Loud Family Lincoln He is Lincoln's other best friend, he wishes he was Lincoln's brother, and also spends most of the time with him and Clyde Lori She sometimes dislikes Daniel when he is being out of character, but she likes it when Daniel is helpful for her like the time she gave her and Lola pedicures. Leni He and Leni are good friends, they help each other alot, he helps Leni stop her fear of nightmares, as well as when Leni is nice to him at the mall. Luna He does not have that much interactions with her, but they do get along, like times when she wrote his songs that Daniel sang throughout the show. Luan Luan has a major crush on Daniel, she likes playing pranks on Daniel for fun, and she and Daniel went on a date at the Pizza Place, She also said hi to Daniel in a romantic way when the teacher asks Luan to switch seats with Clyde since Clyde and Daniel were talking during class, as well as the time when he and Clyde help Luan pull the biggest prank on her family, but fails thanks to Clyde not putting a egg on the ground, in The Loud House: A Very Loud Movie, she, Lincoln and Clyde saved Daniel's life from getting killed by Evil Clown and his robots, and after defeating the Evil Clown, she tells Daniel that ever since she meet him, she developed a crush on him, and said that he has funny slapstick (which broke the fourth wall), and Luan tells him that he likes and loves Daniel and then they kissed, which they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Lynn Daniel kinda is friends with Lynn, but dosen't like it when Lynn is too tough on him, like the time she wrestle with Daniel. Lucy Daniel is friends with Lucy, but sometimes gives him the creeps and sometimes scaring him, but they do get along in some episodes. Lola Daniel is a little bit friends with Lola, despite the fact that sometimes Lola and Lana beats him up, but she did like it when Daniel gave her and Lori pedicures. Lana Daniel is good friends with Lana, When he and Lana were younger, he used to like playing in the mud with her, when he got mud on Lola, she tries to beat him and Lana up. Lisa He is friends with Lisa, Lisa helps him by making sure his digestive system is okay, in The Inside Story, she, her brother, and her sisters (expect Lily) travel in his body to get a cube out of his digestive system. Lily Daniel thinks Lily is cute, which reminds him of himself as a baby, although his dad thought for some reason, that Daniel was a girl. Clyde Before they met Lincoln, He and Clyde were best friends and they still are along with Lincoln, they always like to play at the playground and play Ace Savvy with Lincoln. Friends Lincoln Lori Leni Luna Luan (Daniel's girlfriend) Lynn Lucy Lola Lana Lisa Lily Clyde Bobby Ronnie Ann Rusty Liam Zach Girl Jordan Enemies Chandler Flip Petey Hawk and Hank Evil Clown Category:Fanon Characters